


A decoy

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [5]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu corrects the missundestanding between him and Anna and everything seems to be fine for the time being. But who is this strange consultant Patrik, who has wrapped Eicca around his little finger and pissed off Franky? Mikko finally collects his courage and asks Perttu for something more than just a kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The reunion

## The reunion

      Our boating trip to Paavo’s cottage wasn’t as bad as I had expected. Eicca and Franky had the decency to behave like bandmates should at least during the day and the evening. I knew they would spend the night together but I guess that couldn’t be avoided. I had a nice time with Mikko, who had new ideas about a concert we could prepare together. We spent most of the late evening throwing wild ideas at each other and planning alternative contents for the show.

      Next morning my head was throbbing due to a blow I managed to get on my temple while crawling on the floor, laughing hysterically and trying to retrieve Mikko’s papers from under my bed. Mikko caused the accident by dropping his papers but he also saved me by finding a plaster for my bleeding head. I must admit I got a bit too excited, when he kissed my forehead. I kissed him in return, but I guess that was too much for him even though I was known to kiss everything that moves. Mikko wasn’t a kisser like me and yet he had kissed me already twice: first my fingertips and now my forehead. He was definitely making progress.

      I started to get worried when Anna didn’t call me on Saturday and ask about my date. I tried to call her a couple of times during the day, but I couldn’t reach her. The same thing happened on Sunday - a complete silence at her end. Finally I decided to call Kirsi if she knew anything about her. There was a long silence at her end after I had asked my question.

      “Do you have any idea what you did to her on Friday evening?” she finally asked her voice full of anger. “When I called her on Saturday morning, she told me you had dumped her. I had to spend all Saturday to bring her back among the living again. If I hadn’t been there she would probably have jumped under the train or starved herself to death.”

      “I didn’t leave her… ”, I defended myself.

      “Then what did you actually tell her?” Kirsi interrupted me.

      “Well, I told her about my date with this Avanti girl and that I couldn’t move in with her now.”

      “How does it sound to you now that you say it out loud?” Kirsi asked sarcastically.

      “It sounds like I had found a new girlfriend and didn’t want to go on with her anymore”, I confessed.

      “Yes, exactly and that’s how she interpreted it. You broke her heart, you IDIOT.”

      “I’m sorry”, was all I could say.

      “Don’t say you’re sorry to me. Tell it to her and don’t mess it up this time”, Kirsi ordered me. “By the way, why can’t you move in with her?”

      “I don’t have the money to buy the house.”

      “What happened to all your money?” Kirsi wondered.

      “It’s a long story and I can’t tell you about it right now.”

      “Why didn’t you just tell it her like it is, instead of all those vague insinuations?”

      “I guess I was ashamed”, I confessed.

      “Okay, stop acting like a child and tell her the truth. That’s all she needs right now.”

\-----

      I was anxious to meet Anna after we had returned to Helsinki on Sunday afternoon. I drove directly to her apartment in Vantaa ready to make amends my stupid behaviour on Friday. But she didn’t open up when I rang her doorbell. I kept ringing for quite a while and sat then on the stairs to wait for her. Maybe she was out for a walk or something. While I was sitting there, an old lady from her neighbour returned home from her errands. “Are you waiting for Ms. Sarela? I think I saw her earlier today in the cellar sorting out her things. She told me she was planning to move.”

      “I would really like to meet her. How can I get into the cellar? Is the door locked?”  

      “I can let you in. You seem like a nice young man”, she mused and led me down the stairs to the cellar door.

      I found Anna among high stacks of storage boxes sorting her belongings. She didn’t notice me as she was listening to her iPod. She wiped tears from her eyes but continued to work in spite of crying. It was hard to interpret her reactions when she finally saw me standing there. Embarrassment, love, sorrow and anger, all that was fleeting over her face. “Why are you here?” she asked looking pained.

      “I came to apologize. I didn’t mean to hurt you but I did”, I said staring at the tips of my shoes.

      “Maybe we should go upstairs to talk”, she sighed. She looked tired, almost exhausted.

      “Do you mind if I take a shower first? I’m all dusty and sweaty”, she asked when we had returned to her apartment.

      “Sure, go ahead. I can wait”, I promised and stalked to her living room. I took one of her picture book from the bookshelf and started to browse it through. It was a book she had prepared for her fiftieth birthday; it included her life from childhood to her student days and her career in the company she was working. I was proud of her after I had read it through. We had never actually discussed her work or career in detail. The technology and the business she was working in seemed to be very challenging. No wonder she had taken a leave of absence to do something else.

      “You’re one hell of a woman judging by this book”, I told her when she returned from the bathroom wearing her yukata. I put the book away and walked over to her. “I phoned Kirsi when I couldn’t reach you and she told me what had happened. You must believe me when I say that I didn’t mean to make it sound like I was leaving you because of this Avanti girl and I can’t move in with you because I don’t have enough money to buy the house”, I blurted out my confessions in one go.

       “Maybe not now but some day you will leave me for a younger woman”, she said as if she could see the future. “But I can live with that, now that you’re here with me”, she whispered looking sad and happy at the same time. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, thankful that I hadn’t lost her due to my stupid mistakes.  I could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks when I held her face during our kiss.

      “Please don’t cry anymore. Everything will be fine”, I comforted her.

      “I know that, but I’m so happy right now. I thought I had lost you forever. My life doesn’t make much sense without you.”

      When she had said that, I opened the belt of her yukata and let it slide from her shoulders to the floor. I let my hands travel from her neck down to her behind. “I’ve missed you and your body the whole week”, I whispered into hear ear and cupped my hands on her breasts.

      “I’ve missed you too”, she breathed and started opening the belt of my jeans. She dropped my pants on the floor and grabbed my dick into her warm hand. I stepped out of my jeans and kicked them away from my feet. She kneeled down on the floor and started to suck my dick.  I know she loved to do that, but finally I had to ask her to stop.

       “Please let me come inside you”, I begged. She led me to her bed and took me in her arms letting me sink inside her like into a deep, hot spring. I kissed her face while I pushed myself inside her over and over again until we both exploded into a mind blowing orgasm. She sank her teeth into my shoulder and I bit her neck. I wanted everybody to see that this magnificent woman was mine.

      “What are you going to do with the house deal? Are you still planning to buy the house alone?” I asked when we were lying in her bed peacefully cuddled in each other’s arms.

      “I haven’t talked to my bank manager yet, but I think I can finance the deal with some extra loan. I will know next week. And of course the seller has to accept that too”, she told me gazing at my face at close distance and playing with a strand of my hair. “You could move in as my tenant “, she proposed and tickled my nose with my hair. “I could use some rent income to pay for my loans.” Her idea didn’t sound bad, in fact it was quite interesting. I could rent my own flat and finance my debts with the income.

       “I would like that”, I said and started kissing her again. ”I would like to fuck you from behind. Your backside is so gorgeous”, I mumbled into her ear. She turned her back at me. “Help yourself”, she whispered and pushed her bottom slightly against my body. After that I don’t have a detailed recollection of what happened. I fucked her until my brain was empty of everything except the wet and soft depths of her body. Our bodies were united in a way that is hard to imagine before of afterwards. It was a magical moment for me and her – just when you thought that everything was lost, a miracle happened and you got it back again.

      “Why don’t you stay the night?” she whispered after I had recovered from my second explosion inside her. She sounded still dangerously hungry.

      “I don’t have anything with me”, I warned her.

      “I have a spare toothbrush for you and you don’t need any clothes. I prefer you naked tonight. Besides my bed is warm. You won’t get cold“, she purred in my lap. She was right. I had everything I needed right now and I decided to stay.

\----

      I woke up early on Monday morning with her safely tugged in my arms. I loved being close to someone, being cuddled and safe. It was difficult for me not to touch people. Some didn’t like it, some didn’t mind and some loved it. Anna belonged to the latter category. Her hands were all over my body whenever that was possible. I loved the feeling of her fingers finding their way into my hand or on my back when they weren’t supposed to be there. I was her touch toy and she was mine.

      We had to get to work so I sneaked my hand under her arm to her breast and caressed her nipple with my fingers. “Waky, waky. It’s lovely Monday morning and we have to be at the studio at nine”, I whispered into her ear.

      “What time is it?” she mumbled and turned around to face me.

      “It’s half past seven”, I replied guessing what she had in mind.

      “We have plenty of time and I want my special breakfast. Do you mind if I…?”

       I didn’t mind when she crawled under the duvet kissing my body while she approached my eager manhood. Jeez, it was always gorgeous to feel her soft lips caressing the head of my dick. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the slow climb towards my fulfilment. She knew what I liked and gave me exactly that until I couldn’t resist my need to explode into her mouth.

      “You were delicious as usual, but how about some coffee and yoghurt as desert?” she sneered and climbed out of the bed looking energetic. I would have liked to stay in her warm bed a little longer but I guess it was time to get up.

      Eicca gave us an apprehensive look when he saw us arrive together at the studio. “Did you sleep well?” he snickered, when he noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday.

     “Very well, thank you”, I replied feeling Anna’s fingers squeezing my hand. I was happy and ready to face the challenges of the day whatever they were.


	2. The intriguing consultant

## The intriguing consultant

       We spent the beginning of the week by going through the things we had agreed during the preproduction and our previous week’s new ideas. This time we concentrated on Franky’s part, the vocals and the lyrics. The days were long as we tried to squeeze as much as possible out of ourselves during this one week. Anna and I didn’t have much time together. On Monday she had her Japanese lesson and on Tuesday we went out with Franky to have fun.

      I was a bit tired on Wednesday morning and my mood didn’t improve when I noticed that for some reason Anna didn’t come to work.  I asked Eicca about it and he told me that she was arranging her finances in the bank and would arrive earliest at noon. So I was the one to open the door when our doorbell rang at half past nine.  I couldn’t help gaping at the guy that was standing at the door and smiling politely. He was almost like me, slightly taller and maybe also younger, his long hair tied into a neat ponytail with two straps. “I am Patrik Stranden from Arekin-consulting, pleased to meet you. You must be Perttu. I have a meeting with Mr. Toppinen in a couple of minutes”, he explained while shaking my hand and gazing at me with his intensive light grey eyes. Holy shit, this guy was hot, I thought and tried to release myself from the spell of his gaze.

      “Pleased to meet you too, Patrik. Please come in. I will get Eicca for you”, I mumbled feeling somehow embarrassed and left him standing in the hall to fetch Eicca. “There’s this gorgeous looking consultant waiting for you in the hall”, I called Eicca and Franky in the studio.

      Eicca raised his eyebrows but remembered then.  “Oh yeah, the guy called me yesterday and wanted to have a meeting with me. They are making a study about internationally successful Finnish bands. It’s a good cause so I promised him an hour of my time.

      When Eicca rushed back into the studio an hour and a quarter later, I could see how excited he was. “How was the interview?” I asked although I knew from his glowing cheeks that he had loved it.

      “The consultant was very knowledgeable and asked exactly the right questions. Besides he seemed to be a serious Apocalyptica fan. We had so much to talk about that we agreed another session for tomorrow to complete the interview.”

      Franky frowned when he heard our discussion. “But weren’t we supposed to spend all day rehearsing my vocals”, he asked Eicca, looking puzzled.

      “Yes, that’s true. I’ll meet him tomorrow evening after the rehearsal”, Eicca explained. Franky bit his lip and looked disappointed. Maybe he had planned something else for the evening.

      I told Anna about Eicca’s meeting with the consultant, when she arrived at the office shortly after noon. She listened to my account looking amused. “I would have liked to see that guy. Until now I haven’t met anybody whose looks would come even close to yours”, she smiled and kissed my cheek. “How did Franky take their meeting tomorrow?” Anna asked suddenly interested in details.

      “He didn’t look very happy about it”, I summed up my impression about Franky’s lip biting, frowning and hunched shoulders.

      “Sounds promising”, Anna mumbled to herself and hurried away to her desk to make a phone call.

      As planned most of the Thursday was dedicated to Franky’s vocals. I wasn’t actually needed at the studio, but decided hang out anyway. Anna was out of the office to close her house deal. She had managed to get the extra loan she needed and the seller had accepted the last minute changes on the buyer side. I wanted to be there when she returned to the office as a house owner.

      I have seldom seen anybody as happy and excited as she was, when she opened the studio door and rushed to hug me. “You may congratulate your new landlord”, she mused and planted a wet kiss on my forehead. I did congratulate her and raised the glass with her: she had brought a bottle of sparkling wine with her and we all toasted to her and her new house.

       Eicca had his meeting with the consultant at half past six in the evening so we finished our work at five o’clock. I stayed at the studio to talk with Mikko about our concert plans as Anna was busy too.  She had an appointment with an old friend of hers. After half an hour Mikko and I decided to drive to a close by restaurant to have some dinner. We were both hungry and there was still much to talk about. We continued our evening with a nice Italian risotto and wild ideas for our concert. I offered to drop Mikko home with my car as it was already quite late when we finished the dinner.

       “That was a nice evening”, I told Mikko when I had stopped the car in front of his home.

      “Yeah, the evenings with you are always nice”, he smiled and laid his hand on my thigh. His hand sent an electric current humming through my veins. I closed my eyes and breathed deep waiting for his next move. I had always managed to scare him off by being too eager. “Please kiss me”, he finally said in a very quiet voice. I could hear he had difficulties in saying that.

      I opened my eyes and turned to watch him. “I will, if you promise me not to run away immediately after that.”

      “I promise”, Mikko said and gazed me with waiting eyes.

      I took his face into my hands and kissed him very gently and softly, not to scare him away. He pushed his fingers into my hair and responded to my kiss. I lost my sense of time and place when I finally felt his lips on mine. The intensity of his kiss overwhelmed me. Then suddenly he stopped and stared at his hands. “I think I’d better go. See you tomorrow”, he mumbled, opened the door and vanished into the darkness before I had time to say anything.

      I just sat there stupefied, my dick throbbing from longing. It was ages since I had last made love with Eicca. I missed his body on my back and him inside me more than anything right now. The longing made my mouth taste bitter. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how his blond hair flowed over my cheek and his lips caressed the side of my neck when he was fucking me. But the memories were already fading. Instead I remembered the keen pearl-grey eyes and the long brown ponytail I had seen yesterday. He was somewhere out there with Eicca. The pain overwhelmed me again and filled my eyes with tears. I needed to jerk myself off tonight.


	3. The quarrel

## The quarrel

      Friday morning turned out to be interesting. Eicca was a happy chap but Franky was extremely grumpy. I wondered what was going on until Anna asked Eicca about his meeting last night. Eicca had difficulties in hiding his enthusiasm. “Well, we finished the interview although it took longer than I expected. We had a very nice dinner together after that…” Okay, now I understood. Eicca had stayed out late and Franky had probably waited for him in vain.

      “When will the research be completed and results published?” Anna asked.

       "I think we were one of the first bands to be interviewed so it will probably take a while. I think he mentioned next February. But he warned me that he might have additional questions before that”, Eicca added and blushed. Something was definitely cooking here. I knew Eicca so well that I recognized immediately when he was falling for someone. Only this time it wasn’t Franky.

      Mikko came to apologize me, when we were alone in the studio. “I’m sorry that I ran away last night. I know I promised not to but I just couldn’t help it.”

      “No problem, I loved the way you kiss”, I comforted him. I wanted him to be happy and comfortable with me and himself, too.

      “Yeah, that’s exactly what worries me. Maybe I like it too much for my own good. I know you have Anna and then there’s Eicca still. I can see you haven’t got over him yet. I don’t want to mess things up any more than they are right now.”

      I understood very well Mikko’s point. Yesterday I had missed Eicca so much it literally hurt me. I wasn’t over him although I wanted to be. “One kiss doesn’t hurt anybody”, I said trying to sound positive.

      “No, it doesn’t, but what if I want something more?” Mikko replied the familiar pain in his eyes. He probably did already, but didn’t admit it to himself.

      “Then you ask for it and we’ll see what happens”, I encouraged him. Unfortunately we couldn’t continue our discussion as the rest of our team entered the studio.

      Mikko smiled and sat down behind his drums. “Maybe I will.”

      During the afternoon coffee pause I asked Anna to come over to my place in the evening. “No dates this time?” she snickered and gave me a hug.

      “No, not this time, but we could play some video games if you like”, I teased her although I felt a sting in my heart.  I was still ashamed of my stupid behaviour and wanted to make amends with her. Actually we would have a lot to talk about. We hadn’t agreed anything specific about our living arrangements since last Sunday, when she had asked me to move in as her tenant.

      When I returned to the studio, I ended up in the middle of something that resembled a lovers’ quarrel.

      “What’s this guy anyway and why is he calling you all the time?” Franky shouted at Eicca looking furious.

      “He’s a consultant and he just wanted to check a few things for his report”, Eicca explained patiently to him but I guess Franky didn’t buy that.

      “I can see your face lighten up when you talk to him. Just admit it! He’s more than just a consultant to you”, Franky roared and rushed out of the studio banging the door behind him.

      “What was that?” I heard Anna’s voice behind me.

      “I think our lovers have their first quarrel”, I mused. I was satisfied although I knew that wasn’t right. Anna smiled too. We were probably thinking along the same lines.

      Eicca excused us and left the studio to calm down Franky. “Would you like to go out for a dinner or do we prepare something nice together at my place?” I asked Anna while we were waiting for Eicca and Franky to return.

      “I love cooking with you. I want to cuddle you while you’re chopping the vegetables”, she whispered into my ear while hugging me. She pushed her hand into my pants and caressed my behind.

      “That sounds dangerous. I’ll probably chop off my finger or something but I will take the risk” I replied and tried to ignore the vibes her hand sent to my groin. We decided to drive first to her place to pick up her things, then do some shopping to get ingredients for our meal and after that drive to my place to have some serious fun with vegetable knives and stuff.

      We had just finished planning our menu, when Eicca and Franky returned. Eicca looked like he had been run down by a bunch of Amazons. His hair was all messed up, his lips swollen and he had been badly bitten.  They had obviously made up their quarrel.

       “Okay, I think we can continue”, Eicca said trying to sound professional but he didn’t sit down on his chair.

      “Do you need a cushion?” I asked when I saw his hesitation. I had problems in keeping a smile off my face, but I think I managed to do that. Mikko didn’t. He burst into laughter and after a while everybody was laughing their hearts out, including Eicca and Franky. Eicca’s sore butt deserved that.


	4. Overtime and surprises

## Overtime and surprises

      Saturday was a working day for Apocalyptica. Our schedule was running late so we decided to use one extra day to complete our preparations for the coming recording of our album in Nashville. Franky was flying back home on Sunday so he had also a chance to participate. Anna wasn’t in the office. She had her day off and lots of work to do in preparing for the move.

      Everybody was in good mood for this final effort. Even Franky had forgotten his grumpiness. Maybe Eicca had finally managed to convince him that there was nothing serious going on between him and the young consultant.  We were in the middle of rehearsing one of the most difficult pieces on our new album when the doorbell rang again. We finished playing the song and were just starting a break when the doorbell rang again, this time longer and more demanding. Eicca frowned and headed for the door. He was probably going to kick the ass of the person who had the nerve to disturb our work like that.

      After fifteen minutes everybody in the studio started to get nervous. What was holding up Eicca? Franky and I lost our patience first. When we entered the hall, my heart skipped a beat. Patrik was there in Eicca’s arms. He was crying and Eicca did his best to calm him down. “Whatever happened to him?” I asked feeling sorry for the guy.

      “Patrik got fired yesterday. The company he’s working for is in financial trouble and they are reducing their staff to cut the costs. Patrik was one of the unlucky. He received his notice yesterday afternoon.”

     “Why is he here then?” Franky asked sounding angry.

      “I’m here because Eicca seems to be the only one that cares”, Patrik replied wiping his wet face with his hand. His other hand found its way into Eicca’s. Eicca looked a bit astonished but didn’t move away to avoid his touch.

      “Okay, we can have a short break now so that you two can sort things out”, I said to Eicca and Patrik trying to save the situation. Franky was definitely angry and I felt sorry for Eicca who was torn between these two guys.

      “Thanks, we will go to my office. I‘ll be back in half an hour”, Eicca promised and left with Patrik looking relieved. I was worried. I wouldn’t like to be in Eicca’s shoes when he had to face Franky and explain what was going on.

      We had already started rehearsing again when Eicca finally returned into the studio. “How is Patrik?” I asked feeling strange sympathy for the guy.

      “I sent him home in a taxi. I’ll go and check on him in the evening”, Eicca replied. He sounded very determined now. It seemed that he had made up his mind to take care of Patrik whatever happened with Franky. To my surprise Franky didn’t make a scene, he just looked beaten. It was hard to compete against a dazzlingly beautiful young guy who happened to be a very nice person too.

      We finished our last working day feeling satisfied and confident that the new album was going to be great. We agreed to have dinner together to celebrate the completion of our working session. Eicca would join us a bit later after he had checked on Patrik.

      We were sitting in the restaurant browsing through our menus when Eicca called me. “I don’t want to leave Patrik here alone. Do you mind if I take him with me to have dinner with us?”

     “I don’t mind but I’ll check what the others think”, I replied. I turned my eyes to Franky, Paavo and Mikko and explained quickly the situation to them. Everybody, including Franky, nodded their consent.  So we ended up having a nice evening all six of us. Eicca acted almost like a mother hen with his young protégé although Patrik seemed to be capable of fending himself very well. There was something extremely appealing in this guy, but I couldn’t put my finger to it.


	5. Something more

## Something more

      We took a taxi to drive everybody home from the restaurant. We dropped first Franky to his hotel, Eicca and Patrik to Patric’s apartment and Paavo to his house. When there were only Mikko and me left on the backseat of the taxi, Mikko took my hand and asked if he could stay at my place. “I would like to spend the night with you. Maybe this time you will be happier.” I knew he was referring to the night when Eicca had left me and Mikko had been there to take care of me. We had slept together searching comfort in each other, nothing more. Now Mikko finally wanted something more.

      “I’m glad you asked and I would like you to stay with me”, I replied and felt the tension in my body grow. So we paid the taxi and headed together to my apartment. Mikko looked rather nervous, when we were hanging our coats in the hall, although he had been here many times before. “I think we both need a shower before going to bed. Will you join me or would you like to shower alone?” I asked wanting to give him privacy if he needed that. Mikko seemed to hesitate so I proposed he’d shower first. “I can make the bed while you do that. There’s a spare toothbrush in the top drawer. You can use that.” Mikko looked relieved when I gave him a chance to spend some time alone. I guess he was having a hard time in coping with what was going to happen next.

      I wasn’t sure Mikko had anything that was needed with him so I made sure we had condoms and a lube available on my night table. When Mikko entered the bedroom with a towel on his waist, he looked calmer and more determined than before. “Please hop in”, I said to him pointing at the bed. “I won’t take long”, I promised and hurried to the already warm and humid bathroom to take a shower and wash my teeth. I must admit I was starting to get nervous myself thinking what might lie ahead. This was Mikko’s initiative so he had the lead now.

      Mikko was lying in bed his arm covering his eyes when I crawled beside him under the covers. He turned to face me and reached out his hand to caress my hair with his fingers. “Has anybody told you how beautiful you are your hair free like this?” he said and smiled at me.

      “You did now and Anna earlier”, I replied and gazed into his greenish grey eyes.

      “After your kiss I’ve been wanting to do it again myself. May I?” he asked and slid his fingers on my cheek and upper lip. His touch sent shivers of pleasure travelling through my body.

      “Yes, I’d love that”, I replied and waited. This was going to be his kiss from start to finish and I wanted it more than anything right now. He gazed me for a while as if collecting his courage and then planted his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the soft touch of his lips. This kiss lasted for ages turning from soft and gentle into more and more passionate and demanding. His hands that had originally held my face started to wander down my body.  They caressed my back, slid down to my hipbones and from there to my behind. I just couldn’t keep still when I felt his touch on my skin. I folded my arms around him to feel his muscles and the gentle curve of his back.

      Finally Mikko’s hand found my manhood. He squeezed his fingers around the stem and slid them slowly downwards to release the sensitive head. I couldn’t help groaning when he did that. “Can I suck you?” he asked although my willingness was very obvious.

      “Yes, please”, I whispered my voice breaking down. The thought of his mouth sucking me suffocated me with desire. He took his time to travel down my body kissing my skin here and there. I was wriggling with lust when his lips finally closed around my dick and he started to caress the head with his tongue. I would never have thought he could be so confident about what he was doing.  Everything he did was exactly right, not too gentle or too rough. It was perfect. I let my mind drift into oblivion and my body enjoy his lips until I couldn’t take it anymore. He made my consciousness explode into thousands of colours and my dick shoot his mouth full of my sperm.

      “Are these for me or for you?” Mikko asked when he had returned from his adventures and we had rested for a while. He was referring to the condoms and lube on my night table.

      “I thought you might want to use them”, I whispered. I wanted Mikko to fuck me and not vice versa.

      “I have never done that”, Mikko confessed looking worried.

      “You seem to have natural talent for that so please try. I want you so much.”

      “Okay, but let me know if I’m too rough on you.”

      I helped him by putting the condom on him and a pillow under my belly. When he spread cool lube on me, my body was eager and ready to receive my new lover. Mikko wasn’t as tall as Eicca, but he was sturdier and more muscular than me. Drumming required strength and he had that. I waited to feel Mikko’s weight on my back but he wasn’t in a hurry. He sat on his knees between my spread legs and started to caress my body beginning from my shoulders and arms, sliding down my tattooed side ending up on my hips for a while. “I could never imagine that your body looks like this, you’re perfect”, he whispered sounding like he had difficulties to speak.

      “Please fuck me”, was all I could say. I moaned of pleasure when he started to push his fairly sizable dick inside me. Oh Jesus, I needed this, I thought as he slid in.

\----

      “I hope I didn’t hurt you”, Mikko worried when I lay in bed under him completely exhausted. He had given me one hell of a ride, but I didn’t complain.

      “No, you didn’t hurt me, I loved it, but I’m just tired”, I mumbled from under him.

      “Do you want me to stay the night?” Mikko asked sounding uncertain.

      “Of course, what makes you think I wouldn’t? I want to sleep with you and wake up with you. Please, stop worrying.”

      “Okay, okay, I get it”, Mikko replied and kissed my sleepy cheek. “I’ll go and take a shower and come back then”, he promised and crawled out of our bed that was now completely messed up after our lovemaking.

      When Mikko was gone I closed my eyes and thought about Eicca. He was probably fucking Patrik right now. The pain of losing him was slowly subsiding but it wasn’t completely gone. The images of him and Patrik together were almost unbearable, more unbearable that than the thought of him and Franky. I wondered why that was so.

      My thoughts were interrupted when Mikko came back smelling nice and fresh. I climbed out of the bed and stalked into the bathroom after him to take a shower. I didn’t want to fall asleep all sweaty and sticky. I felt much better when I returned and curled into Mikko’s arms in my bed. I had Mikko now as my lover. Eicca could do what he wanted with Patrik, I wouldn’t care or would I?


End file.
